A nightmare on elm street Dream daughter
by LoveYaDollFace
Summary: No copyright Kathryn is now 16 she has a happy life until her dad shows up, also I decided to continue this story i had an ipifaney and i was just to lazy to start over again.
1. Chapter 1 Kathryn

Ok I got this story up I will be updating this story every Tuesday. I'm going to use 1984, 2010 versions of ANOES.

No copyright intended I do not own Freddy, Kathryn or A nightmare on Elm Street.

Chapter 1- Kathryn's Past

It all started on a warm sunny day in Springwood. Kathryn was running around with her dad, Fred Krueger, in her red and white dress and her hair was in pig tails with red ribbons, Kathryn was just about to be hugged by her dad when Kathryn's mom screamed, she came out of the cellar telling Fred she wouldn't tell, Fred told Kathryn to go inside so Kathryn did, while Kathryn was going up the stairs she heard the door to her dad's special room open. Kathryn was told never to go in there, but Kathryn's curiosity got the best of her. Kathryn walked in slowly, Kathryn saw gloves with butter knives at the fingers and pictures of children who looked her age, Kathryn was terrified at what she saw, just then Kathryn heard her mother's cry's, Kathryn ran out of the cellar to find her own dad, her hero, her life hurting her mom "NOOOO" Kathryn screamed it was too late, her mom fell to the ground and Kathryn knew what that meant, her mom was dead. Kathryn looked up at her dad. But stared at him in disbelief, instead of his short brown hair and blue eyes and cream skin, her dad was now in a red and green striped sweater unlike his gray and brown Hawaiian shirt and instead of his skin looking real, it looked burnt terribly, and he had a brown hat and that glove with the knives at the finger tip's "Don't worry Kathryn" Kathryn had a modified expression on her face "Your nightmare's just begun" He raised his gloved hand and brought it down At the Kathryn's face. Kathryn woke up, panting, and sweating. Kathryn wiped her face and made sure that her white under shirt and gray peace sign pants weren't slashed. Kathryn turned off teen nick and got up from her black bed with white head boards; Kathryn walked across the dark hardwood floor boards to the bathroom to check her face but before she did that she went over to the black curtains and pulled them back it was still dark or maybe it was her purple and black and white room that made it dark. Kathryn was now 16 it had been 10 years since her dad and mom had been killed and during 3 years of that period of time Kathryn had spent at a foster home and 7 years with a foster family, The Gilbert family. Her family had been so nice to her she had a brother named Kyle, he was 3 months older than her, a sister named Natasha, 3 months younger than her, a dad named Will, 30, and a mom named Caddy, 30. Caddy was a lawyer and Will was an owner of a construction company, Natasha worked at Abercrombie & Fitch, she was the queen be, Kyle worked at Zumiez, silent, party type, and Kathryn worked at hot topic, she had no friends, Kathryn's life was going great in fact, it was a miracle. Kathryn walked over to the bathroom and when she turned on the light she gasped at what was on her cheek… 4 small cuts.

Cliff hanger, I will update this story every Tuesday.

Plz review I want to know if I'm a good writer.


	2. Chapter 2 The bad seed

Ok I changed my mind I'm just gonna update whenever I fell like ok here's part 2.

No copyright, I don't own ANOES.

Chapter 2- The Bad seed

Kathryn stared at the marks. No way could that have happened, Kathryn thought, she heard stories of people dying or getting hurt in their sleep. She just couldn't imagine it happening to her. And that weird dream. Kathryn shoved the thought out of her head, maybe the scratches were from Natasha's cat, Orchid, and the dream was maybe from watching a scary movie… but then again, Kathryn fell asleep watching Free Willy, Her TV automatically went to the show where it was being recorded, the old version. Kathryn got ready for school; it would do her no good to just stand around here looking at the cuts, after 10 minutes Kathryn had managed to hide the scars under some make up now they only looked faint from her tanned skin "Hey, mom said to be down in 5" Kyle said "Ok" Kathryn said.

Kathryn came down the spiral stares to the living room, where she found Natasha texting one of her friends, Kyle staring blankly at the TV, and Caddy in the dining room reading the paper "Good morning Kathryn, did you sleep well" Caddy took a drink from her coffee and set it back down on its coaster, Kathryn went to the kitchen and got a piece of bacon and started eating it "I slept well" Caddy smiled and went back to reading the paper "You know Kat you can always borrow one of my clothes" Natasha said looking at my Red and green button down sweater with a puff and white under shirt, to my black short's, and my black beanie "Uh no thanks, Nat, Pink and white don't suit me" Kathryn gestured to the white boot cut jeans and pink jacket with a white under shirt. Kathryn, Kyle, and Natasha got their back packs and walked out to the detached Garage got into their cars and drove off to Spring wood High.

Kathryn had no friends, everyone called her a freak because her dad had been a serial killer, and also none of the parents wouldn't want their children with the daughter of a serial killer, it was like calling me a bad seed when I haven't done anything wrong. Kathryn was tormented at school but it didn't matter Kathryn didn't really care; all she wanted to do was get through the day then go home and sleep. In fact Kathryn wanted to sleep during science class, and it was good because her teacher would let them during a test, and would you look at that it's a test, Kathryn finished her test and went to the turn in box and put her test on her shelf. Kathryn returned to her desk laid down and fell asleep.

Kathryn found herself in a boiler room, she heard scratching sounds "Oh god" Kathryn went to turn around when she bumped into the man in her dreams "No just me" Kathryn ran but the man got her he raised her high into the air threw her at a pipe, Kathryn hit the ground hard, The man came over and picked her up again "Do you remember me Kathryn, I wouldn't think so I'll give you a hint. My name is Freddy" Kathryn started screaming, kicking everything to get away from Freddy, but something about that name was familiar "What do you want from me" Freddy smiled and raised his gloved hand as he was about to bring it on her face, Kathryn saw a pipe that had a sticker that said "caution hot pipe" Kathryn brought her wrist down on the pipe and started screaming. That's when Kathryn woke up. Everyone was watching Kathryn, as she rolled onto the floor screaming her head off, the teacher had tried to hold her down but all it did was made the teacher fall, in 2 minutes Kathryn had managed to knock off some of the foot ball players, 4 teachers plus the principal. But then finally Kathryn woke up "Kathryn!"Natasha and Kyle screamed. Kathryn was gasping she had never been so scared in her life "Kathryn are you okay" Kyle said, Kathryn shook her head and got up she stared around, she felt the scars on her cheek burn. Kathryn ran out of the Class room, got her bag and ran to her car and went home.

Plz review. I used that one scene from the 1st nightmare on Elm Street except I modified a few things.


	3. Chapter 3 Father, Daughter bonding

**Ok I have thanks to give out first to Buffy Krueger, thank you for the words of wisdom, and second to Hungar Games123, thank you for words of wisdom.**

**No copyright and this chapter maybe a little gory.**

Kathryn sat on her bed, holding her pillow close to her listening to her ipod. After her outbreak, Kathryn had drove back home, trying to avoid any eye contact with Caddy "Kathryn what's wrong" Caddy had said to her as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom "Nothing, Caddy im okay" Kathryn had said to her mom. Kathryn had always known her dad was an evil person, and when she heard he had been set to a blaze by the parents of springwood, that's when Kathryn felt safe, that she would be safe from him "Kathryn, please open the door" Caddy said, Kathryn got up and unlocked the door "Kathryn are you okay "No" had been her answer, and that's when she hugged her mom, crying as her mom shushed her and straitened out her blackish, auburn hair "Kathryn what happened at school" Kathryn didn't want Caddy getting worried. Kathryn wondered why Caddy and Will had adopted her, everyone in springwood knew who she was, when Kathryn was at the orphanage, thousands of parents came in hopeing for a nice, sweet, and perfect daughter, and as always they would leave disappointed that it was just Kathryn. Will and Caddy had been the first people who believed Kathryn wasn't at all evil just like her father, Will and Caddy believed that no one was entirely evil "I had a nightmare that's all, I got freaked out so I ran home" Caddy hugged Kathryn one more time telling her that there is nothing to be scared of and then she left, Kathryn got up and went to the bathroom to wipe up the tears she had on her face, She looked in the mirror her scars weren't noticeable against her light tanned skin, and her big blue eyes looked glassy from all the crying. Kathryn didn't have friends to express her emotions to except for Kyle and Natasha, but they barely saw her since Natasha was the queen bee and Kyle was one of those guy's who had 5 or 4 friends who loved to party but keep to themselves while Kathryn was a loner who keep to herself and only herself, the only time they saw each other was at home, besides if Kathryn did try to make friends with other girls, they would call her a crazy freak and leave, while the guys would line up to be her next boyfriend, they all thought dating the daughter of a serial killer was hot, but Kathryn didn't care for them all she wanted to do was have her life her own, to get married have a child or 2 and live a long happy and free life. But even she knew that would not happen. Kathryn didn't not go to sleep that night, the next night and the night after that, instead she stayed awake trying out Wii tennis and watching any movies that would get her to stay awake. That didn't last long because her eyes began to close and she began to sleep.

"Aww crap" Kathryn muttered as she was walking around the boiler room looking for her dad she didn't have to look far because when she turned around her got her by the throat and raised her off the ground "Kathryn, Kathryn ,Kathryn, you really were bad at trying to stay awake when you were young, looks like old habits just wont die" Freddy chuckled "What do you want from me!" Kathryn tried kicking hitting but she couldn't get away from him "You'll see, first I want to see if you scared of the big, bad monster" Freddy threw Kathryn a wall, Kathryn tried to get down but it was like she was glued to the wall, She screamed over and over again but she knew it was worthless no one could hear, this was her nightmare, Freddy came over and started slashing at her cutting her arms and legs, he then brought her off the wall and threw her through the concrete floor, and suddenly she was in her living room, Kathryn got up and tried to run but Freddy jumped out of nowhere and started chocking her "Aww Kathryn, poor, poor Kathryn" Kathryn was crying she thought her dad was going to kill her "What do you want from me" Kathryn asked again and this time in a angrier voice "You know how I can go through dreams and scare people enough to kill them" Kathryn nodded slowly "I want you to join me, I want you to be me, to kill, to scare" Kathryn looked shocked, even though deep down she knew he would ask that "I rather die then kill" She held her ground "Well it looks like your lucky day" He raised his gloved hand and brought it down but before she could she closed her eyes tight open them and she was back in her room, blood soaked the bed spread.

Kathryn was in to much shock to notice any of it, her dad was willing to kill her if she disagreed. Kathryn has never been scared by the boogie man until now.


	4. Chapter 4 Pocketful of sunshine

**Hey guys im back and im going to tell you why I didn't want to discontinue, no. 1 because I didn't want to do a whole replica of Freddy's dead I wanted to use the whole plot and characters but mix it up a little (Nothing to do with the 2010 version) , and no. 2 I got lazy and I didn't want to start over so thanks to all my readers you guys are really awesome I wouldn't have gotten this far without guys so here you go.**

**No Copyright.**

**Chapter 4- Pocketful of sunshine**

Kathryn expected to stay at home doing nothing but watch Billy Madison and reruns of old movies on a Friday night, instead she was sitting in Hollister watching Natasha, going through racks, picking out dress's for her and Kathryn to wear to there parents fund raiser tomorrow. Natasha's parents were rich and every year they would hold a fund raiser for different causes, such as sending to money to children's hospitals or money to orphanages, the same one Kathryn had been in, or like other disasters in other country's "How bout this one?" Natasha pulled out a Promenade Park dress "I like that one, Wait is it for you or for me?" Kathryn said a little curious in her voice "For you silly" Natasha said playfully "I picked out this one" Natasha pulled out a Newport Peninsula dress. Kathryn smiled and looked down at her fingers sadly "What's wrong?" Natasha came over to where Kathryn was sitting and held Kathryn "Nothing, I just haven't been getting much sleep in the past couple weeks" Natasha widen her eyes and looked at Kathryn "What? Why? Kathryn that's so dangerous" Natasha was acting so concerned that it made Kathryn feel happy and loved "I've just been having nightmares" Kathryn looked back at her fingers again which were bony and odd like with neon green nail polish on "Well haven't you told mom and dad yet?" Natasha asked concerned about her adoptive sisters health "Natasha, if they found out, I know what they would do. They would take me to some doctors, the doctors wouldn't find anything, then they would take me to a specialist, he or she wouldn't find anything, and the next thing you know im going to be in a nut house!" Natasha looked at her sister with a stern look on her face "Kathryn you know they wouldn't put you in a institution, they love you like your one of there own, they wouldn't give up on you to early, they would try until you could go to sleep at night again with out being scared to death, they love you, Kyle loves you like a sister… I love you, like you were my own sister" Kathryn started to cry and hugged Natasha. Kathryn had felt so lost before, like she was on the verge of giving into Freddy's will, but know she had hope. Just then Natasha Bedingfield Pocketful of sunshine came on and for a second she forgot all about her dad and for a second she forgot that he was going to tell her what he wanted.

**Plz review, and I promise that the day after tomorrow I will update, I have some fresh Ideas in store.**


	5. Chapter 5 The warining

**Finally I've finished, okay I don't have anything to say so I'm just gonna go on with the story, 2 more chapters and this story will be over and then I can work on my new story that is a crossover of Jason, Michael, and Freddy and then I'm going to do a one with Leatherface.**

**No copyright. 3**

**Chapter 5= the warning**

After Kathryn's and Natasha little talk, Natasha spotted one of her friends, and hanged out with her while Kathryn went home to help set up everything for the party which was in about 2 hours "Oh good, Kathryn you're here okay, go upstairs and get dressed than come back down and help set out napkins and, Kyle can you please go and move the couch around, thank you" Cady always got nervous before parties and when she did she tried to perfect everything. Kyle and Kathryn looked at each other and smiled and chuckled, Kathryn first got all the things she was suppose to do first then went upstairs and changed. Kathryn wiggled her body into her promenade park dress, got on her black ruffled wedge shoes, and put on mascara, made her eyes look smoky, and put on blood red lipstick. 3 hours later Kathryn was bored out of her mind not just because it was a bunch of old people with money to burn but also they had on the worst music ever, Kathryn loved music and the music they had on now was terrible but everyone else was happy. At the fund raiser there were auctions, dancing and so much more but Kathryn didn't do any of them because now she was hypnotized by Dean Forbes the most beautiful and amazing guy in the world, well just to Kathryn, and the rest of the school. He was brown hair and blue eyes, with medium light skin, and abs that would match Channing Tatum's, not that she watched him or nothing "Hey Kat, go talk to him, I hear he likes you" Kathryn's heart speeded up and now she was breathing hard "Really?" Kathryn felt like she was on air "Ya go" Natasha smiled and gave a confident pat on her arm. Kathryn toke a deep breath and started to walk over to him, and just as she was about to say hi, one of his friends cut in front of me and started talking to him. Kathryn turned around and started walking away to the bar.

About 5 minutes later Kathryn was still sober, after she had at least 4 martini cocktails. Kyle had joined Kathryn a few minutes ago because he was starting to get a little tired so he decided to drink with her "I'll be right back" Kathryn got up from the bar headed to her room, When she opened the door she almost jumped back "Um hi, uh was looking for the bathroom" Dean looked embarrassed "Oh um it's to the left down the hall" Kathryn blushed and stared down at her fingers "Um hey Kathryn are you okay?" Kathryn didn't want him to know that every night since 2 months ago that she has been having nightmare about her dad and that he wanted something from her "Um ya I guess so I've just been out of it really" Dean smiled looked at his finger and then back at Kathryn looking deep in to her eyes "Um Kathryn, I have something I have to tell you, I like you a lot and I don't know if you like me but I just wanted to tell you that…" Kathryn had already pulled him into a kiss, and now her heart felt like it was going to explode, Dean and Kathryn broke away, both smiled but then Kathryn fainted

Kathryn was back in the boiler room and now she was angry "I hate you!" Just then Freddy came out of the smoke "I know you do" Kathryn's nostrils flared "Okay what you want with me?" Freddy smiled and started circling her "I get my power from fear and since I'm not powerful enough from being killed again, I need someone to give me more power, and since you're here I thought it was a good idea for you to follow in your old man's shoes" Freddy smiled sinisterly and he speeded his arms as those he was expecting a hug "No" Kathryn stared at him stubbornly "No?" Kathryn shocked her head "You made a very bad chose. I'll look over this you have until tomorrow night but until then" He snapped his fingers and Kathryn woke up. Dean was shaking her, just then they heard a scream, Dean and Kathryn raced down stairs were they found Lidia Carson, one of Natasha's closet friends laying on the floor bloody and scratched up and dead. Kathryn widened her eyes, if Freddy was willing to do this then he was willing to do anything to get to her.

**Yes I'm finally done and I need help deciding after this story should I make a crossover of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael Myers or a Texas Chain saw massacre fan fic, thank you to 6****th**** reviewer Sasuke the runaway thank you. **

**Plz Review**


	6. Chapter 6 an ending with a twist

**Hi everybody, okay I have to answer some question before we go on, 1****st**** I didn't rewrite not just because I was lazy, but I just didn't want to start over I was having some writers block and I just didn't know how to start over, 2****nd**** I really appreciate all of my reviewers thank you so much for your support thank you, and this is my last chapter, thanks for the help and support guy's.**

**No copyright. I own nothing**

"**Daddy, Daughter bonding"**

After the incident at the party, and the paramedics came and took Lydia's body, Caddy had told everyone to go home "Why?" Natasha screamed and wailed, Kyle and Will were trying to calm Natasha and Caddy down. Kathryn was standing in the doorway silently staring at the Gilberts, how could Freddy do this to her new family, why out of everything in the world, he had to attack one of Natasha's friends, but also one of Kathryn's. Lydia, Nina, Mia, Emma, and Cora were so nice to her when, she was in the 4th or 5th grade, when she got out of the foster home, a girl, Cindy Edwards, had told the whole school to hate her because she was the daughter of a killer "I have to go" Kathryn grabbed her coat and started to walk out of the door "Wait a minute" Natasha had already beat Kathryn to the door "Don't you see what has just happened don't you care at all?" At that point Kathryn snapped "She was my friend to, I know you think I don't care, but its just killing me inside knowing I've lost a friend so just get out of my way or I swear Natasha I wont come back at all!" Natasha looked scared and ran back to her dad who held her. Kathryn stared back at Caddy, Will, Kyle, and Natasha, seeing there sad and scared faces "Im so sorry, I don't even know why you guys even adopted me. All im going to do is ruin a perfectly good family" Kathryn ran out of foster family house, went straight to her Truck started up the engine, looked back at her family, who had concerned faces, and left.

Going down the road at night sometimes made Kathryn fell relaxed, it some how made her feel free. Kathryn had planned on going to stay at a Hotel for a couple of days, weeks, or maybe even a few years. She just couldn't be around the family she had caused so much harm to. Kathryn looked down the road staring into the fog as she passed by corn fields, and a couple of houses. Down a few yards from Kathryn's truck was Freddy waiting, When Kathryn saw him she slammed on the brakes, her truck spinning in the air, then the sound of glass and metal crunching together, Kathryn lay upside down, in a sleep not even she could wake up from.

Kathryn woke up coughing, she was expecting the boiler room as usual, but instead it was a house with a red door, and the place looked old and worn out that it look like it was about to collapse on the spot "I remember this place" Kathryn looked around in a trance, this was where Kathryn had been born this is where she had been almost her whole childhood "Teen drivers these days, they have no respect for the road" Freddy was sitting in chair, his feet on the table, he was examining one of his claws "So have you come up with an answer yet" Kathryn knew this was the final showdown, if she didn't say yes she knew he would kill her, she would make him kill her she couldn't have anymore bad stuff happen to her family "Yes I have, no" Freddy looked up from his claws a frown appearing on his face "No, No, are you sure about that?" He was know in front of her circling her "No you aren't going to say now to me" Kathryn smirked turned his direction "No, no, no, no, no, no, oh that wasn't bad" Freddy chuckled and the grabbed her by the throat and threw her, she knocked into a book case with a bunch of china, she got up and now he was in front of her he stabbed her in the leg making her scream. Kathryn looked to the right of her, she saw a broken glass piece of glass, she picked it up and stabbed it in Freddy's leg he screamed in pain. Kathryn managed to get up and kick him in the stomach causing him to fall backwards. Kathryn limped to the door and started to run out of the porch but then fell through what looked like one of those things at a photo shoot, she fell into nothing then met the roof top of the house, and fell on to the floor, she laid there. Freddy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, and threw her into a chair, which suddenly grew four snakes that curved around her arms and legs, Kathryn was trying to break free, but he stuck, when she looked up she saw Natasha and Kyle sitting on the floor tied up together "No! What are you doing with them Freddy "Leverage" Natasha and Kyle looked worried and scarred when they saw me "Don't worry I'll get you guys out of here. I love you guys" Kyle and Natasha together said they loved me to "Well now Kathryn final word" Freddy raised his claws in the direction of Kyle and Natasha face "No" Freddy smiled and then as he was about to throw his claws down Kathryn said something "Wait. I'll do… I'll do it, just please down hurt them" Freddy smiled and snapped his finger suddenly Natasha and Kyle were gone and now it was just Her and Freddy "Good, first your suppose to cut your pointer finger" Freddy grabbed Kathryn's finger, and cut it. The pain didn't hurt it just felt like a paper cut, it felt like all of her cuts and bruises were like paper cuts "Then…" Kathryn looked up at Freddy "Wait, before we proceed I will become your little scare girl or something, I want a promise you will leave all my friends, family, even my pets alone and im not going to kill anybody" Freddy stuck out his gloved hand "Deal" Kathryn smiled and put her finger out again. The ceremony wasn't all that bad all Kathryn had to say was a couple of words in Italian or something and then for some reason she felt more alive, more alert of her surroundings. Kathryn then looked down at her hand it was gloved with the same knives on it she smiled an evil twisted smile , and then she woke up.

Kathryn was laying in a hospital, she felt a neck brace, a cast and an iv. She looked up seeing her family happy smiles and Dean was there as well they all gave her hugs, and after that Kathryn had to explain why her car was flipped over, well half of the reason, and then Kathryn's, friends and family left all saying good bye and they loved her, but Dean stayed around, he said that he loved her and missed her and then he kissed her on the head and ran out of the room but he looked back one more time and then he was gone.

Kathryn had fallen asleep again and this time she was outside a house that was painted white with blue shutters and a big front porch "I've seen this place before" it was Cindy Edwards house "I thought maybe it was your first time maybe you would like to scare someone new" Kathryn looked back up at the house, On the second floor was Cindy Bedroom, and it looked like she was having a sleepover. Kathryn smiled and went into the house.

"Girl that color is so you" Cindy said to one of her friends "Thanks girl, I think you and Chase are the hottest couple and school, also did you see Kathryn and Dean at the Fund raiser" Cindy rolled her eyes and scoffed "That little creep is so annoying I wished she just leave" As soon as Cindy said that the whole room changed into the boiler room all of her friends gasped their perfectly tanned skin went pail there strawberry blond hair turned a whitish blond "You think its funny picking on the week" They all jumped and turned around screaming "You know what Cindy, I thought you were pure evil, but I was wrong your nothing" Cindy straightened her cotton wool night shirt and pajama bottoms, "You have no right to say that to me you… " Kathryn had grabbed Cindy by the throat and pulled her up high "Shut up" Kathryn dropped Cindy to the ground and looked in the way of her friends who came to her rescue who helped her, and then Freddy came up behind them they all screamed "Oh there's nothing to fear but fear himself" Just then he made all five girls somehow get tied up with snakes, oh and this was good because Cindy and her little comrades are terrified of snakes, Kathryn thought, Just then Freddy's song came over the yelling and screaming and begging, and then Freddy turned to Kathryn and asked "Torture, or Death" Kathryn thought of this for a minute "Torture, death is to easy" He then started to slash them all, screaming and crying and blood flying everywhere. Kathryn watched it all, and Then she smiled sinisterly and thought this is going to be so fun.

**THE END**

Yes finally thank you all for everything my reviewers my helpers everything I owe all this last chapter to all my viewers thank you so much.

Please review.


End file.
